justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow
"Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white.There is a moon below the right corner. During the pre-chorus it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Dancer The dancer wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue "webs" covering her dress,and the neon blue "webs" lights up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. She changes to black and maroon during the song. Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves for this song: '''1, 2 & 4. '''Put your hands to the right. '''3. '''Throw your hands up as you kick up your right leg. 14.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 ,& 4 15.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is the 2nd Iggy Azalea song in the game, the first being Problem. * This is Rita Ora's 1st song in the Just Dance series. * The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhh." * This song contains camera pans, and has angles. * During the gold move we see a contour looking like a spider. * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" Via Twitter along with "Bang Bang" * The official video of the song references another song featured in Just Dance 2015: The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?): during the scene in the restaurant, Iggy Azalea asks a waitress: <> and she replies: <>. ** Coincidentally, she might be the same girl as one of the backup dancers for The Fox, but in a different outfit. * The dancer looks like one of the backup dancers in Where Have You Been's On Stage Mode and I Need Your Love. Gallery 10614410 10152672969859711 2529287911580091522 n.jpg black widow just dance.jpg BlackWidowWallpaper.jpg|Black Widow on Just Dance 2015 images (9).jpg|Black Widow cover Received m mid 1411874177664 1bbca0b76da0343387 0.jpeg|Black Widow Received m mid 1411875646793 d074db0a0301a1f948 0.jpeg Bw.PNG Videos File:Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora File:Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Serious Dances Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Song with special effects Category:Halloween Songs Category:Avant Guarde Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Floating Dancers Category:Love Songs Category:Reflections Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Clean versions Category:Whipping Your Hair Category:Changing Backgrounds